The present case is generally directed to servo data and more particularly, to the writing of final servo data based on initial servo data. Servo data are often used in a control system to provide feedback positional control for a control object. In the environment of a data storage device, such data can be used to detect and control the position of a read/write transducer adjacent a rotatable storage medium.
The servo data can be provided in a number of ways. In one approach, a servo track writer engages a data storage device to write an initial set of servo data to the storage media mounted therein. The initial servo data can take a number of forms, such as a series of spaced apart spirals that extend across the media surfaces from an outermost diameter (OD) to an innermost diameter (ID). Final servo data are thereafter written by the device using the initial servo data as a prewritten positional reference.